Naruto the Gallant
by ToadSage97
Summary: what if Naruto was trained by Jiraiya for seven years and wasn't as big of a idiot...but instead a mini Jiraiya disclaimer notice i do not own naruto
1. The Beginning

Minato: (to himself: I must seal the beast before it can cause more destruction to the village)

"kushina we must seal the beast into naruto it is the only way" minato spoke in faint voice. "No seal it into me I held it once I can hold it again please don't put our child through all of that" kushina said mercy clearly evident in her voice. "I will make my final wishes that naruto be seen as the true hero he is "minato spoke "shiki fuuin no seal"he spoke in their famous last words "we leave the rest to you make us proud" they spoke in their final seconds of life.

_Present Day: Konoha_

"_Cant catch me. " said a blond boy about the age of eight "come back here you little brat" said a clearly angered anbu. "hahaha never." said the boy as he ran around a sharp curve 'thump' "watch where your going you …"naruto spoke only to be cut off by a man which a giant scroll attached to his back "watch it gaki im…" said the man before being cut off by naruto 'that's great and all but I got to go c ya. " said naruto as he sped off into the distance. "of course he runs off before I can make my name known well I'll be seeing him later anyway. "he said harshly before continuing his way to the hokage tower. "we'll looks like theirs quite a line at the hokage tower"( ill go in through the window he thought) as he jumped up to the window right outside the hokages office "sensei why are there so many people lined up outside the front door"he asked pondering the possibilitys."their all here to complain about narutos pranks it appears hes quite the troublemaker"said the old kage "yea I ran into the brat on the way here didn't even let me introduce myself " said jiraiya mocking being hurt "that's naruto for ya always in a hurry to be somewhere or destroy someplace I suppose"said hiruzen "sensei why do you think he acts so irritating "said jiraiya "well he never had any guardian so I suppose he just never had a role model or someone to be like " said hiruzen age clearly evident in his voice. "sensei could I take him with me as my apprentice maybe I could help the naruto"he asked "now jiraiya you know…"please sensei he has so much potential he could even surpass minato one day he could even surpass me he could be the next toad sage"he argued ' I suppose jiraiya how long do you suppose you'll be gone" "how old is he " asked jiraiya "he is eight" said hiruzen "he'll return when he is fifteen" proclaimed jiraiya "ohh and sensei could you make him a genin before we go so that he wont have to take the academy when he returns"he said" I suppose jiraiya" said sarutobi wondering if had just made a mistake or not. "thanks sensei bye" he said before jumping out the window to go fetch his new apprentice"I got the brat lord hokage"said the anbu from earlier 'just throw him out the window" Hiruzen said "wait don't…" he tried to say before getting hurled out the window onto…."oww" said Jiraiya being hit with the small child. "you're the guy from earlier" said naruto highly confused."yep and your now my apprentice …oh and im jiraiya (dramatic pause ) the toad sage… lets go"said Jiraiya as he grabbed the boy and sped toward the west gate and out of the villagepassing a blue haired girl by the name of hyuga hinata. "stay safe naruto"._


	2. Departure

"Ok brat I've got you for the next few years so we should get to know each other "said Jiraiya as he sat in the shade of a nearby tree

"ok"said naruto as he stared blankly at Jiraiya waiting for him to start

"I suppose I can start with my Jiraiya one of the sannin which means my mentor is the third hokage. We earned the name legendary sannin when me and my other teammates fought hanzo the salamander in amegakure he give us that name for our teamwork. I like finding research for my for my dream I wish to stop the cycle of hatred in the world and if I die before I guess its up to you to carry on my will for me naruto" said jiraiya as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Well that was boring" Naruto said "my names Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen and my dream is to become a ninja and one day be the best hokage believe it " he said with pride clearly in his voice.

"Well naruto I have chosen to take you on as my apprentice and teach you everything I know about being a ninja 'and I'll be teaching you my ways with the ladies' jiraiya thought.

"So how long are we going to be gone pervy sage" said naruto clearly wondering how awesome he'll be when he gets back

"I think will be gone about seven years naru.. don't call me a pervert you brat"jiraiya said

"why not " naruto retorted " because I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert "said Jiraiya jokingly little did he know for the next seven years naruto would still be calling him pervy sage.

"well naruto I suppose we should begin go home and pack and well be on our way"said jiraiya

"pervy sage I don't have anything at home to take with me"said anruto sadly

"ohh ok then naruto lets go "said jiraiya 'im so sorry naruto I wasn't there for you but from now on ill be there for you I will honor minato's and kushina's wishes like I should have years ago'

"naruto when we step foot back in this village youll be a great shinobi Ill make sure of it"said jiraiya as they walked on out into the forest heading to their first destination of their training trip.

"**not only that ill make sure he is quite deadly'**thought the great nine tailed fox deep within naruto.


End file.
